


One Day, Father

by TheAzureFox



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen, He's also an unreliable narrator, Revolver has hero-worship issues, and a super bitter one too, and though it's very vaguely hinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAzureFox/pseuds/TheAzureFox
Summary: Revolver works towards the day he can truly call his father a "hero".(semi character-study of Revolver & Dr. Kogami)





	One Day, Father

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have much time on my hands this week to write this week's piece so here ya go - a quick 2-page fanfic based around Revolver's (more headcanoned, honestly) hero-worship of Dr. Kogami.
> 
> Hopefully next week's fic will be less short and more longer but I can't guarantee anything since college has already started for me over here ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Regardless, enjoy this piece, rushed as it is~ 
> 
> :'D

One day, he’ll come back.

One day, Revolver’s father will be _alive_.

And, what a day that will be.

The world will be flushed of its sickness, the people of the VRAINS will leave the virtual city behind, and SOL will crumble upon its knees.

There will be champagne, there will be cakes and cookies and every little treat in the world to celebrate the return of a hero. Dr. Kogami – _“Father”_ – will rise and bow, will greet the members of Hanoi who aided in his return and who will welcome them in turn.

Not only them, but the five other kids as well. The five kids his father has sworn to protect will laugh and gather around Revolver, holding up their drinks and swearing allegiance to such a loving man. They’ll see things his way, surely, they will. Even if they learn that Dr. Kogami was the mastermind behind their pain, even if they learn that the man had gone too far in his own creations, they would understand.

After all, _he_ had.

Dr. Kogami was a brilliant mind. He did not deceive, did not lie or try to pledge his innocence in a crime gone wrong. He was a good man, a good pseudo father and a good-minded person. His experiments had resulted in… _unsavory_ results, sure, but everything had worked out fine. No one died. Only one of the six suffered truly from the trauma. The rest were taken in by loving families, all people hand-picked by the great Dr. Kogami himself.

It was his form of repentance, he’d tell Revolver when the boy communicated with his consciousness in the world of the VRAINS. It was how he repaid the children who lost their souls – by “restarting” whatever they had left, he’d borne them anew.

Revolver himself had even been reborn under Dr. Kogami’s hand. He was “the chosen one” who’d caught the man’s eye as his sole “heir”. To him, Dr. Kogami entrusted _everything_. He entrusted his heart and soul to Revolver, his will to succeed and undo the deeds that the doctor himself could not do.

And, when all was said and done, Revolver would boast in the pride of his pseudo-father, would accept his father’s gratitude as the celebrations begun and the streamers went flying. It’d be a beautiful party, with all those who had been wronged gathered under the banister of freedom. The party-goers would lift up their glasses and call to his father, cheering for Dr. Kogami out of the appreciation in their hearts.

“A hero!” They’d call him.

“A savior!” They’d say.

And Revolver’s father would take it with modesty, grinning from ear-to-ear like the old times and lifting his own glass up in a hearty thanks. Revolver would watch and smile, would nod his head at the group of five he has amassed and then they would cheer with glee on their lips.

However, for now, such a day cannot come. Must not come. It cannot come early, cannot come until SOL Tech is howling for mercy and the one known as Ai becomes like putty in his hands. Revolver will not stop, will _never_ stop until the people and things that stole away his father’s _life_ are dead and gone. Celebrations are for winners and, as it is now, they are the losers in this cesspool of humanity.

His father is dying, his mind locked in the very world Revolver despises.

His enemies are growing powerful, with one in the hands of a “hero” and the other toying with Revolver’s patience.

The world labels them terrorists, labels them as outcasts and scoundrels because, in a way, that’s what they are.

They’re not _good_ , they’re not _justice_. They’re evil, a vile sin that warns and entices temptation. They are the snake of the tree of paradise, they are the deity who brought fire to a species too corrupt to live without it. And, for their judgement, they are to rot in the very depravity they brought about.

Yes, truly, to give freedom was to take freedom.

And, as the saying went, the Ignis had already taken away all of his.

(Revenge.)

(Destruction.)

(A life for a life).

(An eye for an eye).

(And, Dr. Kogami for the Ignis that haunts Revolver's waking dreams).

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably making Revolver out of character but it's pretty damn obvious he loves his father to be willing to do anything to help him out. I just kind of translated that into a kind of "hero-worship" because, of course, if he loves his dad that much there's got to be some kind of deeply-founded respect that roots itself in him.
> 
> But, as for how far that respect actually reaches it's kind of unsure because we STILL haven't gotten to see his IRL form (which I'm not bitter about, nope, not one bit. They give us a preview in episode 3 and apparently it's still too soon to see him yet 16 episodes later :<). 
> 
> However, episode 19 hinted that Yusaku might meet IRL Revolver soon (bc name of mastermind = Dr. Kogami and if Yusaku goes looking after Dr. Kogami he's going to probably find irl Revolver instead) but who even knows anymore, honestly.


End file.
